Mémoires
by LonelyD
Summary: Le passé laisse des traces et tous, sur Westeros, en sont bien conscients. / Recueil de textes courts, personnages et ratings changeants. Dixième texte posté : Gros, POV Samwell Tarly.
1. Theon I

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : K.

Genre : Family/Angst.

Note : Premier texte d'une série de textes courts. J'aime écrire sur ASOIAF/GOT, mais j'ai peu de temps pour le faire. D'où l'idée de regrouper ici quelques textes qui pourraient entrer dans le canon de l'histoire. Ce texte est basé sur Theon et son sentiment vis-à-vis des Stark. Se situe avant les romans/la série. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **Kraken**

Theon piétine derrière Lord Eddard, traînant avec lui la lourde Glace. Il a beau s'en occuper avec la plus grande attention – il sait à quel point elle est précieuse pour la famille Stark – il n'en maudit pas moins ceux qui sont passés sous sa lame. Elle pèse si lourd sur ses bras frêles que c'est à peine s'il parvient à suivre le seigneur qu'il sert.

Une question lui brûle la langue depuis plusieurs jours déjà, depuis qu'il a croisé les nombreux bannerets du Nord. Il n'a pu s'empêcher de remarquer que tous ont en commun quelque chose que Ned Stark n'a pas : un écuyer venant d'une maison du Nord.

Presque à bout de souffle, lorsqu'il s'arrête à quelques pas d'Eddard Stark, qui se tient droit comme un piquet tout près de son destrier, il dit :

– Je m'interroge, ser.

Eddard Stark hoche la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

– J'ai remarqué que l'écuyer de Lord Karstark portait le blason de ce dernier, en plus du sien. Ne devrais-je pas en faire de même et porter le blason de la maison Stark ?

– Non, répond-il sèchement sans même le regarder. Non, _Greyjoy_. Tu es un fer-né, pas un homme du Nord.

La réponse lui glace le sang.

Un rictus déforme son visage sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer. Est-ce la froideur avec laquelle Eddard Stark s'est adressé à lui ou bien la réponse elle-même qui le blesse ?

Puis Theon se souvient. Glace, qu'il porte toujours entre ses bras, pourra un jour lui trancher la tête s'il désobéit à Ned Stark – _son protecteur_ –, si son père désobéit au Roi Robert.

Il n'est pas un Stark, ni un homme du Nord. Il n'en sera jamais un. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un otage aux mains des Stark.

* * *

De retour à Winterfell, le vent lui paraît plus cinglant. Theon tremble sous les lourdes couches de vêtements qui pourtant devrait lui tenir chaud. Le froid lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas d'ici et la réponse d'Eddard Stark résonne encore dans sa tête.

À peine descendu de son cheval, il se met à courir. Il n'a même pas adressé un regard à Robb qui l'attendait dans la cour du château. Il n'a plus qu'une seule idée en tête.

Dans sa chambre, il retourne les malles et tiroirs qui renferment toutes ses possessions jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rougis se referment sur un bijou en métal. À l'effigie du monstre des mers qui représente sa maison, c'est un cadeau que sa mère lui a offert pour l'un de ses anniversaires. Il l'a rangé des années auparavant. Il ne lui semblait plus utile de le porter à Winterfell, mais Ned Stark vient de lui rappeler qu'il s'est lourdement trompé.

Theon dégrafe la broche et l'accroche à l'encolure de son manteau. Lorsqu'il s'observe dans le miroir, arborant fièrement ce bijou retrouvé, il comprend alors qu'il restera toujours un Kraken.


	2. Stannis I

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : K.

Genre : Family/Angst.

Note : Deuxième texte du recueil. L'idée me vient d'une anecdote lue sur le site de la Garde de Nuit. Le texte suit donc le canon des romans. Il est écrit du point-de-vue de Stannis, enfant, lorsqu'il est présenté pour la première fois à la cour du roi. Se situe avant les romans/la série. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **La Main du Roi**

La pièce, plus grande, plus haute, que toutes celles d'Accalmie, l'aspire à peine les deux grandes portes dorées entrouvertes. Les gardes bardés d'armures blanches restent immobiles à l'entrée, sans même leur lancer un regard.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se rendent au Donjon Rouge, Robert et lui. Stannis n'a jamais vu Port-Réal.

Quand il entre dans la salle du Trône où son frère et lui vont être présentés à la cour du roi, il remarque tout de suite les grandes pierres qui longent la pièce. D'un blanc écru, lisses, elles happent son regard. Elles sont réparties en cercle concentrique, par ordre de grandeur.

Mais les pierres sont munies d'yeux et de dents.

Stannis sursaute lorsqu'il identifie les ossements.

Il se colle un peu plus à Robert pour presque lui tenir la main.

– Ce sont des dragons, murmure-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Ils ne vont pas te manger, ils sont morts, rétorque Robert, feignant la bravoure.

Stannis pourrait vraiment le croire courageux s'il ne savait pas reconnaître un mensonge. Robert n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il avance. Il enserre sa main.

Ils se perdent un peu plus entre les murs gigantesques, dans la foule qui les avalent, plus petits que jamais, et suivent leur père qui les devancent.

À mesure que les crânes rapetissent, Stannis se désintéresse des cadavres ; tout le monde sait que les dragons sont éteints, seuls les bébés en ont encore peur.

Il laisse alors son regard vagabonder dans le reste de la pièce. C'est à ce moment où ses yeux rencontrent le Trône, forgé des épées de tous les opposants d'Aegon. Des lames pointent de toute part, pointues, brillantes, tranchantes. Stannis a entendu dire que seuls ceux qui ne sont habilités à régner se blessent sur le Trône. Il l'en croirait presque vivant.

Il s'efforce de ne pas trembler car juste devant le siège royal, se tient un homme, celui qui les reçoit.

Grand, les épaules larges, les cheveux blonds, il porte une main à la paume de son épée. Son armure est flamboyante de rouge.

Quand il descend une première marche pour venir à leur encontre, Stannis est tenté de reculer. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un homme aussi impressionnant. Ses gestes à eux seuls – une main levée, un regard en direction de l'assemblée, un mot adressé aux gardes – imposent le respect de tous. Même son père, qui est pourtant seigneur de la maison Baratheon, descendant du victorieux Orys Baratheon, fait pâle figure à côté de cet homme. C'est à peine s'il ose l'aprocher.

Toute la salle se tait lorsque l'homme parle. Ses sujets baissent le regard devant lui. Ils usent de formules alambiquées et lui font des politesses. Il ne semble pas s'en accommoder pour autant, comme persuadé que, quoiqu'il advienne il aura toujours le dernier mot. L'homme fait autorité en ces lieux majestueux.

Stannis sait qu'il ne peut s'agir que du roi.

* * *

Les visites sont rares à Port-Réal, mais les préparatifs se font toujours dans la plus grande excitation. Cette fois-ci, Robert ne l'accompagnera pas. Il sera envoyé aux Eyriés pour y devenir le pupille de Jon Arryn.

Stannis en serait presque attristé si l'idée de revoir l'immense forteresse du roi n'accaparait pas autant son esprit.

Son père n'a cessé de lui rappeler à quel point il sera content de revoir le château après tant d'années et dans un ultime argument, il ajoute alors qu'il arpente la cour du château avec ses deux fils :

– En plus, tu auras la chance de voir le roi.

– Mais j'ai déjà vu le roi, répond Stannis.

– Moi aussi ! coupe Robert. Même que Stannis a eu peur des dragons la dernière fois !

– Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Toi aussi tu en as eu peur !

– Calmez-vous, ordonne leur père, leur intimant d'un regard de baisser la voix.

Stannis se tait, mais entend son frère ronchonner.

Leur père leur demande :

– Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

– Ce jour-là à Port-Réal, la première fois où on y est allé, la première fois où on a vu le Trône, répond Stannis.

Leur père fronce les sourcils, semble réfléchir, puis avoue :

– Vous n'avez jamais vu le roi. Ce n'était pas Aerys, ce n'était pas le roi. Il s'était blessé sur le Trône. C'est la Main, Tywin Lannister, qui vous a accueillis.

Stannis et Robert se fixent, les yeux ronds.

Jamais Stannis n'aurait imaginer qu'un homme puisse si bien porter un titre qu'il n'a pas. Le pouvoir, la force et la grandeur, tous des mots qui peuvent d'écrire l'homme de ses souvenirs, mais si Stannis a bien appris quelque chose de ses leçons d'histoire c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir plus d'un roi aux commandes des Sept Couronnes.

Stannis se promet de ne jamais oublier Tywin Lannister et l'image de cet homme, tout puissant, qu'il a aperçu dans la salle du Trône. Il sait que cette fois-là, à Port-Réal, il a bel et bien rencontré le souverain des Sept Couronnes.


	3. Cersei I

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Jaime/Cersei n'est pas évoqué.

Rating : K.

Genre : Family/Angst.

Note : Troisième texte du recueil. L'idée me vient encore une fois d'une anecdote trouvée sur le site de la Garde de Nuit. Il est écrit du point-de-vue de Cersei, enfant. Même si on y voit Jaime, il s'agit plus d'une introspection dans les pensées de Cersei que d'une étude sur la relaton des jumeaux. Se situe avant les romans/la série. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **Lionne**

Les escaliers s'enfoncent dans l'obscurité. Cersei étouffe un rire moqueur. Son frère, les yeux hagards qui divaguent devant lui, la suit sans un mot. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien elle pourrait penser qu'il est inquiet. Il est simplement intrigué.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se trouve là ? demande Jaime. Si tu avais envie de jouer, il y avait d'autres endroits dans le château. Plus chaud, moins humide …

– Ne t'inquiète pas, coupe Cersei. Tu vas vite comprendre.

Elle lui prend la main et le conduit plus profondément dans les entrailles de Castral Roc. Le silence les a enveloppés depuis de nombreuses marches déjà.

Ils ne peuvent pas ignorer le rugissement qui monte alors jusqu'à eux.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent aux bas des marches, Jaime tire sur sa main et la retient.

– La cage aux lions ? dit-il.

– La cage aux lions, confirme-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu n'as quand même pas peur ?

Ça fait partie de leur petit jeu. Ils ne cessent de se défier l'un l'autre, repoussant toujours plus loin les limites.

Cersei espère que son frère ne se dégonflera pas.

A vrai dire, elle a tout prévu – les clés dérobées, la distraction des domestiques à l'entrée – sauf la réaction de Jaime.

Elle s'avance, à pas discrets. Elle ne peut se risquer à être brusque. Le moindre mouvement qui dénoterait une quelconque agressivité compromettrait tout. Les lions s'exciteraient et il ne serait plus question de s'en approcher.

Des yeux ronds, brillants, la fixent dans le noir. Elle les voit qui bougent de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Elle se tourne vers Jaime.

– Est-ce que tu oses me rejoindre dans la cage ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, elle ouvre la porte en métal et entre.

L'un des lions s'est avancé. Une énorme crinière orange entoure sa gueule. Ses pattes sont plus grosses que la tête de Cersei. Il devance tous les autres et la scrute.

Cersei ne baisse pas le regard. Elle n'est pas une proie, la bête doit le comprendre. Elle est aussi un lion, un prédateur dont on doit se méfier, un dominant qui mérite le respect.

Son cœur bat la chamade, mais elle ne peut baisser les yeux, pas même quand elle sent des doigts entourer les siens. Elle sursaute, sa poitrine se soulève si fort qu'elle la croit sur le point d'exploser.

Le lion devant elle ne bouge plus, mais il la fixe toujours, elle et elle seule.

– Est-ce que tu as peur ? chuchote Cersei, le regard toujours plongé dans celui du lion.

– Non, répond Jaime.

Mais Cersei ne sait dire si c'est vraiment à son frère qu'elle a posé la question.

C'est un rapport de force qui se joue entre eux deux désormais, entre le maître et l'animal, la bête et l'homme.

Cersei ne sent plus les doigts de son frère sur sa main, elle ne l'entend plus la presser de sortir, il n'y a que son corps qui la guide vers le lion comme un papillon vers la flamme d'une bougie.

Le souffle du lion caresse ses bras nus, sa main qui s'approche de la gueule du lion.

Le museau est doux sous ses doigts tremblants. Tout son corps vibre, mais le lion incline sa tête, comme s'il se soumettait.

Cersei hésite, elle a repris ses esprits. Elle voudrait croiser le regard étonné de son frère qui n'a pas osé s'approcher, le regard du fils aîné de son père qui a reculé devant la peur et le danger quand elle ne l'a pas fait.

Jaime a beau être un garçon, celui à qui on enseigne le maniement de l'épée, à qui on offrira une armure et confiera des terres en temps venus, Cersei réalise à cet instant que c'est elle le plus courageux des deux. C'est elle qui, confiante, forte et intrépide, aurait dû être l'héritier.

* * *

Le prochain texte sera écrit du point-de-vue de Jaime.


	4. Jaime I

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : T.

Genre : Drama/Angst.

Note : Quatrième texte du recueil. Il est écrit du point-de-vue de Jaime durant la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Il retrace un évènement important de sa vie. Se situe avant les romans/la série. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

– Je veux sa tête sur une pique ! Tu m'entends, Lannister ? La tête de ton père au bout d'une pique ! Et je la suspendrai au-dessus des remparts de Port-Réal pour que tout le monde se souvienne de ce qui arrive à ceux qui trahissent ma confiance !

Aerys hurle à ses oreilles, des ongles qui percent la chair de ses deux poignets et un regard fou – complètement fou – qui scrute son âme.

Ce n'est que la première fois où Jaime a vu ce regard se poser sur lui qu'il a compris pourquoi tout Westeros surnommait Aerys le roi fou. Il avait même espéré cette fois-là – et quelques autres fois encore – que le roi qui se blessait au moins une fois par semaine sur son siège royal s'empale sur les lames comme Maegor avant lui.

Mais cette fois-ci, plus que jamais, le roi a perdu la raison.

Jaime l'a prié quand le roi, tout heureux de s'entendre rapporter par le Grand Mestre Pycelle que son vieil ami Tywin se trouvait à l'entrée de Port-Réal avec une armée, s'est empressé d'ordonner qu'on lui ouvre les portes, de se garder de le faire et de se rendre pour mettre fin à la guerre.

Mais le roi n'a pas voulu l'entendre. Il n'a pas plus écouté les supplications de Varys qui l'avisait du danger que portait avec lui Tywin Lannister et ses troupes. Quand les soldats Lannister ont frappé, mettant à sac la ville, tuant, pillant, détruisant tout sur leur passage, il était trop tard pour reculer et Aerys avait vu rouge.

La salle du Trône s'ouvre en grand et les interrompt pour laisser entrer lord Rossart, récemment fait Main. Aerys lâche enfin Jaime, qui soupire, pour se précipiter sur sa Main.

– J'espère que tu viens m'annoncer la mort de Tywin ! Sa tête, montre-moi sa tête !

Lord Rossart courbe l'échine, rapetisse, s'excuse. Tywin prend le dessus et viendra bientôt à bout des troupes royales.

– Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que lord Tywin ne perce toutes nos défenses, répond Rossart.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre ! Je veux des solutions ! Tu es la Main, trouve une solution, beugle Aerys.

Se rendre reste la meilleure solution, mais Jaime la garde désormais pour lui. Dans quelques minutes, lorsque son père mettra fin au siège en capturant Aerys, un nouveau roi sera proclamé et la guerre prendra fin.

– J'ai peut-être une solution, avoue Rossart. Nous en avions parlé, Votre Majesté. En cas de défaite, nous en avions parlé ... Le feu grégois, Votre Majesté. Il me suffirait de n'allumer rien qu'un seul pot ...

– Brûlez-les tous ! hurle Aerys. Brûlez-les tous ! Que tout Port-Réal brûle !

Aerys se mit à rire furieusement tandis que Rossart s'apprête à quitter la salle.

Jaime reste interdit.

C'est à ce moment que tous les entretiens passés entre le roi et ses pyromants lui reviennent. Toujours auprès du roi, il a suivi avec attention chacune des décisions prises durant son règne, chacun des moments de son quotidien. Il connaît mieux Aerys que son propre père.

Avant même que le roi ne s'égare dans les méandres de son esprit malade, il s'était toujours montré méfiant. La moindre opposition se transformaient en contestation de son autorité, presque en déclarations de guerre. Pour parer à tout risque, il avait fait entreposer, petit à petit, sous les entrailles de la ville, des pots de feu grégeois. Aerys préférerait détruire son royaume que de le laisser intact aux mains de ses ennemis.

Cela fait des heures que Jaime entend le roi prier pour la mort des Baratheon, des Stark et des Lannister, prier pour la mort de tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui et maintenant il ordonne de mettre le feu à toute la ville, tuer les soldats dans l'enceinte du Donjon Rouge, tuer les hommes et les femmes, leurs enfants, tous reclus dans leurs maisons qui attendent dans la peur que le siège prenne fin.

Il n'avait pas envisagé cette issue jusqu'alors.

– Brûlez-les tous !

Il espérait peut-être que le roi se calme et revienne à la raison.

– Brûlez-les tous !

Il espérait peut-être encore la paix.

– Brûlez-les tous !

Mais Aerys ne compte pas perdre la guerre.

Il monte les marches et accède au Trône, son infâme litanie au bout des lèvres.

Jaime déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne respire pas correctement, un poids appuie sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux divaguent d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, pourtant il n'ose toujours pas bouger. Port-Réal se mettra à brûler et tout ne sera que cendres si la Main lui échappe. Il n'a pas besoin d'être un dragon pour imaginer les flammes dévorer la forteresse et l'enceinte de la ville, voir les corps brûlés se débattre sous la chaleur et entendre les cris effrayés des victimes.

Ce retournement de situation vient de sceller leur destin à tous dans cette salle.

Jaime se met à courir, sans réfléchir, et rattrape Lord Rossart qui trottine jusqu'à la porte. Il ne faut qu'un coup d'épée pour transpercer la Main du Roi qui couine quand elle décède.

Sa lame est pleine de sang, la Main gît par terre et il entend toujours la voix malade du roi.

– Brûlez-les tous !

Celui-ci se retourne et le fixe. Disparaît la lueur de folie qui embrase ses yeux. Pour un instant, il n'y a que de la terreur qui s'imprime sur sa rétine et dans celle de Jaime croisant son regard.

Il dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, fuit aussi rapidement qu'il le peut, mais Jaime est plus jeune et plus rapide.

Le roi à qui il a juré de dédier sa vie, qu'il a juré de protéger, passe à côté de lui.

Jaime ne doit pas hésiter.

Il lève son épée et brise d'un coup le roi et son serment. Aerys s'empale sur sa lame, les jambes flageolantes.

Jaime retire son épée et le roi s'écroule sur le sol.

Alors que le sang sort de sa bouche, sa voix résonne une dernière fois entre les murs de la salle du Trône :

– Brûlez-les tous.

Jaime grimpe les marches qui le séparent du Trône de Fer et se laisse choir dessus, les bras ballants, mais la main toujours fermement refermée sur la poignée de son épée.

Il s'est parjuré, n'a pas tenu la promesse qu'il avait prise à genoux devant Aerys. Il tente de se rassurer quand il perçoit Ned Stark et ses hommes investirent la salle. Il vient de sauver des milliers de vie.


	5. Brienne I

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : K.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort.

Note : Cinquième texte du recueil, écrit du point-de-vue de Brienne de Torth. Il met en relation trois moments de sa vie qui l'ont construite et ont déterminé son destin. Se situe avant les romans/la série, se termine pendant. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **La Pucelle**

Douze ans et elle triture nerveusement le tissu de sa robe. Elle a pourtant choisi de porter sa plus belle tenue, du moins celle qui lui sied le mieux et qui ne lui fait pas frôler le ridicule. Elle se doit de faire bonne impression. Dans quelques minutes seulement elle rencontrera pour la première fois son fiancé.

Ce n'est pas le premier : quelques années plus tôt, son père arrange un mariage avec un garçon de son âge. La maladie les emporte, lui et sa famille, leur promesse de mariage avec elle. Elle n'a pourtant jamais porté le nom de corbeau – et le nombre de sobriquets dont on a pu l'affubler ne cesse de grandir au cours des années. Mais cette histoire est loin derrière elle et elle n'a jamais connu le garçon qui lui était promis.

Un autre garçon, bien vivant celui-ci, s'approche désormais d'elle. Le rouge de la rose qu'il tient entre ses doigts rappelle sa chevelure flamboyante. Ronnet Connington, aussi haut qu'elle, a déjà fini sa puberté, elle vient de commencer la sienne.

Les jeunes hommes ne sont pas légion au château et peu nombreux sont ceux qui osent l'approcher. Elle s'est parfois permise de les regarder, jamais de leur parler. Leur rencontre ne fait pas exception à la règle, ses lèvres restent closes. Pire encore, elle n'arrive même pas à lever le regard.

Elle sursaute quand sa main touche la sienne. Il lui tend la rose qu'il tenait entre les mains. Elle rougit et maudit sa timidité de lui lier la langue. Elle n'est pas parvenue à prononcer les quelques mots de bienvenus qu'elle avait appris, elle ne parviendra pas à le remercier pour son geste. Mais peut-être tout n'est-il pas encore perdu : sans doute a-t-il compris qu'il l'impressionne. Après tout, ce jeune homme lui semble être tout à fait charmant.

Il met fin au silence :

« Voici là, Lady Brienne, tout ce que vous obtiendrez de moi. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'il s'éloigne et passe la porte du grand hall. Elle voudrait lâcher cette rose, aussi la piétiner jusqu'à la flétrir, mais elle ne sent que ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

* * *

Seize ans et elle ne se fait plus d'illusions : il aura fallu quatre années à son père pour lui trouver un nouveau fiancé, un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années. Ce mariage assurerait un château et de terres à celui qui accepterait de l'épouser, mais les prétendants semblent ne s'être pas bousculés au portillon. Sa laideur a fait parler d'elle, tout comme son goût pour le combat.

Elle n'en veut pas vraiment à son père de persister dans ses démarches, elle comprend même ses inquiétudes, mais espère au plus profond de son cœur qu'une nouvelle union lui donnera de nombreux héritiers. Il ne mérite pas de voir sa lignée éteinte à cause d'elle.

Lorsque son promis se présente à elle, elle ne fait même pas l'effort de porter une robe. Il la dévisage : elle est laide et même pas tout à fait une femme.

« Vous avez conscience que ces sottises devront cesser lorsque nous serons mariés ? demande-t-il. J'attends de vous que vous ayez une tenue appropriée pour une jeune fille de votre âge. »

Il ne questionne même pas le mariage.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre :

« Votre père a été bien trop laxiste avec vous. Attendez vous à des punitions lorsque vous n'obéirez pas. »

A-t-il donc déjà tout planifié ?

Personne ne lui a jamais demandé son avis. Un mariage à l'horizon, des petits-enfants honoreraient son père, mais doit-elle en payer le prix fort ? Elle n'a plus envie de tout cela. Les années ont passé depuis sa première déception et les hommes n'ont eu de cesse de se gausser d'elle – il n'y en a eu qu'un seul pour la respecter, mais jamais elle ne l'épousera.

Les moqueries passent encore, mais l'humiliation, jamais.

Elle soupire :

« J'entends ce que vous dites, monseigneur, mais comprenez que je ne saurais accepter de me laisser faire que par un homme capable de me battre à l'épée. »

A sa remarque, Ser Wagstaff se met à brailler, non pas sur elle, mais sur son écuyer qui doit l'aider à enfiler son armure. Le violet de sa figure dénote avec le vert de ses armoiries.

« Soit, préparez vous à recevoir votre première correction. Il est temps que vous retrouviez votre place de femme. »

La colère fait perdre l'équilibre à son fiancé dès la première estocade. La force de Brienne l'arrête la deuxième fois.

Des armes d'entraînement suffisent pour en finir avec l'orgueil de son fiancé. Il repart avec une promesse de mariage et des os cassés.

Cette fois-ci, elle est soulagée.

* * *

Dix-neuf ans et elle porte un manteau aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur le dos. Son père a renoncé à la marier après une dernière tentative infructueuse, mais elle s'est tournée depuis bien plus longtemps vers les armes. Son talent à l'épée s'est très tôt révélé et elle a à présent l'honneur de servir Renly Baratheon, celui qui deviendra le plus grand roi que Westeros ait connu.

Elle l'a rencontré, plusieurs années auparavant, avant qu'il n'entre au conseil restreint du roi Robert et qu'il n'envisage de devenir roi lui-même. Lors de ses seize ans, il rend visite à ses bannerets et est accueilli à la Vesprée. Lorsqu'il lui propose de danser, elle ne voit rien d'autre dans son regard que de la sincérité – ni moqueries, ni mauvaises intentions. Elle n'a jamais connu d'homme aussi bon et généreux.

Le savoir hors de sa portée ne l'a pas empêchée de pleurer lors du mariage de Renly – ça ne l'a pas empêchée de persister à vouloir lui consacrer sa vie.

Elle avance dans le camp du roi, une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Tous les membres de la garde royale entourent Renly, elle se situe à l'avant-garde. Elle peut entendre d'ici les murmures des soldats. Brienne la Belle, la Pucelle de Torth sont des surnoms dont elle n'est pas sans ignorer l'existence. Mais elle n'entend plus rien d'autre que Renly.

La tête haute, les épaules droites, elle se sent fière d'avoir trouvé sa place.

* * *

Le prochain texte sera écrit du POV d'Oberyn Martell.


	6. Stannis II

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : K.

Genre : Family/Drama.

Note : Sixième texte du recueil. Il est écrit du point-de-vue de Stannis lorsque sa fille est atteinte de la grisécaille/greyscale et évoque sa relation avec sa fille. Il a été écrit en cadeau à Isamajor sur tumblr pour Noël, mais s'inscrit très bien dans ce recueil. Se situe avant les romans/la série. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

PS : je sais, j'avais promis que le prochain texte serait sur Oberyn, mais j'ai bien du mal à l'écrire. Ce texte est donc aussi un moyen de vous faire patienter.

* * *

 **Devoir**

Si petite et si fragile. Il la prend dans ses bras malgré les recommandations de son mestre de ne plus la _toucher_. Il peut déjà voir sur son visage une peau grisâtre se craqueler, mais elle ne pleure pas. Shireen, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, a toujours été une enfant calme que presque jamais il n'a entendu se plaindre. Elle n'a rien dit lorsque le mestre l'a contrainte à la quarantaine, n'a même pas posé de questions.

Stannis non plus, contrairement à Selyse qui la trouve trop jeune pour passer ses journées seule.

 _C'est pour son bien_ , a déclaré mestre Cressen.

Non, en réalité c'est pour leur bien à tous. La mort grise, terrible et irrémédiable, les effraie plus que n'importe quelle autre plaie.

Le mestre leur a confié ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle.

Stannis lui a affirmé qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour sa fille – son ton impliquait un ordre. Des corbeaux ont été envoyés aux quatre coins du monde – Westeros n'est pas assez grand – et des dizaines de personnes enfermées dans les geôles du château en attente d'un jugement. C'est un empoisonnement, cette contamination, rien de plus. Il n'est rien, nulle part sur cette île maudite, qui ait pu condamner sa fille à la mort – hormis un traître.

Ils craqueront ou en mourront.

Elle reste immobile entre ses bras, endormie.

Elle sera défigurée une fois guérie, mais pas plus laide. Shireen, trois ans à peine, lit déjà. Elle reste sa seule héritière.

Stannis ne la touchera pas, il se contente de la bercer, sa petite fille pour qui il est prêt à retourner le monde entier. C'est son devoir de seigneur en son royaume de protéger ses sujets – c'est son devoir de père en sa famille que de protéger sa fille.

Elle esquisse un sourire dans son sommeil, un rêve peut-être, autre que ses mornes journées durant lesquelles elle voit défiler des charlatans tous plus dégénérés les uns que les autres – prêts à tout pour se faire connaître, quitte à tuer une enfant. Stannis en a déjà enfermé trois.

Il la berce encore, un peu plus fort et elle se réveille. Elle sourit à nouveau, pour lui cette fois-ci.

 _– Père_ , dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Stannis la repose dans son lit, sous des couvertures chaudes où elle se pelotonne.

Elle est son héritière, sa petite fille, et rien, pas même la mort grise, ne pourra l'en empêcher.

* * *

Les deux prochains textes seront écrits du point-de-vue d'Oberyn et de Cersei.


	7. Cersei II

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Cersei/Jaime évoqué.

Rating : K.

Genre : Family/Angst.

Note : Septième texte du recueil écrit du point-de-vue de Cersei lors de la naissance de son fils, Joffrey. Je voulais depuis longtemps aborder ses sentiments de mère. Les Nuits du FOF et le thème _Médium_ ( pas tellement respecté ) m'en ont donné l'occasion. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

PS : promis, le prochain texte portera sur Oberyn, il est déjà écrit et sera publié prochainement.

* * *

 **Mère**

Elle est en nage, pleure encore de la douleur qui irradie dans tout son corps meurtri de femme qui vient de donner la vie. Ses cheveux lui collent à la peau. Elle doit sûrement être rouge de l'effort. Mais tout ça n'a aucune importance.

Elle sourit, rit même lorsque l'accoucheuse lui glisse son enfant entre les bras – son tout premier, le plus beau, celui que les Dieux ont béni. Il remue un peu, la regarde avec de gros yeux. Elle est certaine qu'il la reconnaît.

L'accoucheuse l'incite à lui donner le sein, pour l'habituer. Elle ne sait comment faire et laisse l'experte la guider. Son petit garçon se blottit alors contre elle.

Elle a déjà choisi le prénom et personne n'aura son mot à dire – pas même Robert, qu'il s'occupe donc des sangliers qu'il court. Il a renoncé à tout droit de parole au moment où il a quitté la ville, la laissant seule les cuisses mouillées des eaux qu'elle a perdues. La roi – puisqu'il reste pour elle un étranger – n'a même pas eu pour elle un mot de réconfort. Il s'est contenté d'annoncer son départ.

Le soleil est presque couché désormais et il n'est toujours pas rentré.

C'est Jaime qui lui a tenu la main tout le long, qui a supporté ses suppliques et épongé son front.

Mais lorsque l'enfant est né, lui aussi est parti. Il ne reste plus que l'accoucheuse, le mestre et son enfant.

Le petit Joffrey, le petit prince à la tête dorée qui vient à peine de naître, mais sur la tête duquelle une houppette se hérisse déjà.

 _Dieux merci, il n'est pas de Robert_ , elle pense alors que l'enfant lui tête toujours le sein.

Elle sourit de se dire qu'il n'est pas le fruit d'une abomination.

L'enfant laisse retomber sa tête après avoir mangé. Il papillonne des yeux et semble s'endormir. Elle le berce doucement.

Il ne fait pas un bruit. Il est si calme ce petit.

Elle leur demande alors à tous de sortir. L'accoucheuse accepte en lui précisant qu'elle ne pourra garder l'enfant avec elle cette nuit.

Mais que sait-elle donc celle-là ? Un nourrisson n'a-t-il pas besoin de sa mère ? Elle est tout ce qu'il possède. Elle est celle qui va devoir le nourrir, sécher ses larmes, le nettoyer, le changer, être près de lui à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Il ne sera jamais seul et personne pas même une nourrice ne pourra le prendre de ses bras sans son accord.

Il est une vieille mégère, ni médium, ni devin, mais bien sorcière, qui se plaisait à effrayer les enfants et avait osé lui prédire la mort des siens – pas même encore rêvés. Elle n'était pas restée bien longtemps à Castral Roc car à peine rencontrée que Cersei s'en était plaint et l'avait faite chasser.

Les prophéties n'ont que peu de valeur face à l'amour d'une mère et la férocité d'une lionne. Cersei se l'est juré du jour où elle a senti remuer cet être dans son ventre à peine arrondi que personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à lui.

Il faudrait qu'elle soit morte pour qu'on fasse du mal à Joffrey car comment pourrait-elle rester là sans rien faire voyant son petit souffrir ?

Elle le serre plus fort contre sa poitrine – et non, elle ne pleure pas, elle est plus forte que cela – et embrasse son front.

Non, personne ne pourra lui faire du mal tant qu'elle sera là car il est tout ce qu'elle a.


	8. Daenerys I

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : aucun.

Rating : K.

Genre : Family/Drama.

Note : Huitième texte du recueil écrit du point-de-vue de Daenerys durant son enfance. Il parle de la porte de rouge, un des rares souvenirs heureux de l'enfance de Daenerys dans les livres, mais qui colle à la série. Daenerys se souvient de la porte rouge et de la seule maison qu'elle ait eue, celle dans laquelle tout allait bien. J'arrête pour le moment de vous promettre un texte sur Oberyn. Il attend chaudement dans mon ordinateur, mais il ne me satisfait pas et je préfère ne pas le publier pour le moment. Le prochain portera sans doute sur Sam. Il est écrit en partie. En attendant, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **La Porte rouge**

 _Ploc, ploc, ploc._

Le jus de l'abricot qu'elle tient entre ses petits doigts s'écrase au sol en ploc régulier. Il peint les mosaïques bleues et blanches du carrelage. Du bout du pied, elle pose sa semelle et l'étale jusqu'à dessiner un cercle, des rayons. Un joli soleil orange lui sourit. Elle grimace en retour, la bouche pleine de la chaire mure du fruit.

– Dany est dégoûtante !

Elle sursaute. Le long doigt blanc de son frère l'accuse face à leur hôte, Ser Willem Darry, le gentil monsieur qui s'occupe d'eux depuis toujours – aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Viserys l'imite, croque dans le fruit et un bruit de succion désagréable sort de sa bouche. Ne tombe aucune goûte.

– C'est comme ça qu'on fait ! dit-il.

Daenerys fronce le bout de son petit nez et tire la langue. Un bout d'abricot sort d'entre ses lèvres et avant qu'il ne s'écrase à terre, elle l'avale sous les yeux médusés de son frère.

– Tu es vraiment dégoûtante ! Les princesses ne doivent pas être aussi dégoûtantes !

Mais Daenerys se fiche bien de ce que les princesses doivent faire.

Elle a passé presque toute la journée dans les bassins du jardin où coulent toute l'année une eau fraîche. Son frère, à son habitude, a refusé de l'accompagner, et elle s'est contentée de jouer avec les domestiques de Ser William Darry. Dalla, la gentille cuisinière aux cheveux noirs qui s'affaire toujours de lui préparer de délicieux gâteaux à la carotte, s'est dénudée pour l'occasion et a même daigné lui apprendre à nager. Daenerys, aussi patiente que puisse l'être une enfant de quatre ans, a fini par lui envoyer des bourrasques d'eau. Elle a ri, tellement ri qu'elle en a bu la tasse.

La journée ne pouvait mieux se terminer qu'ici, sur la terrasse devant la grande porte rouge de leur demeure. De hauts murs de pierre s'élèvent tout autour de leur maison. Viserys se plaint toujours qu'elle n'est pas aussi grande que leur précédente, mais Daenerys n'a jamais vécu dans un château. Ici, les domestiques croisent constamment leurs maîtres et leurs voisins peuvent les saluer de derrière le portail qui ferme l'élégante propriété. Il n'y a ni tour, ni donjon, mais bien assez de chambres pour toute leur famille et leurs domestiques. Daenerys dirait même qu'elle n'a pas suffisamment de jouets pour remplir la grande pièce où elle dort depuis toute petite dans un joli lit en bois aux draps soyeux. Elle préfère encore lorsque ses servantes installent la parure bleue que Ser Willem lui a offert pour son anniversaire.

Elle rit encore. Sont installés quelques fauteuils sur la terrasse carrelée, cachés de la dureté du soleil par de grands arbres feuillus. Lorsqu'elle lève la tête elle n'a pas besoin de plisser les yeux.

Alors elle rit encore une fois parce qu'elle aime ces journées passées au soleil à ne rien faire d'autre que se baigner, jouer avec son frère et écouter les histoires de Ser William qui pose un regard amusé sur elle.

Jamais il ne l'a grondée. Jamais il ne lui a reproché de ne pas se tenir correctement, de se salir ou de ne pas être assez princesse. Il lui laisse toute la liberté de s'épanouir comme elle l'entend, comme une enfant encore trop jeune pour comprendre quelles responsabilités pèsent sur ses épaules – car il y en a, tellement, qu'elle aura le temps de crouler dessous quand le temps sera venu.

* * *

Les portes sont toutes rouges dans les rues, mais aucune ne ressemble à celle de sa tendre enfance. Elles ne sont ni aussi hautes, ni aussi bien entretenues et pire que tout, Daenerys n'en traversera aucune. Elle passe devant elles, le sourire fané, les larmes au bord des yeux. Cela fait trois jours qu'ils arpentent la ville et dorment dans les rues. Elle ne dit rien, mais retient parfois un sanglot quand Viserys est trop occupé à mendier pour l'entendre. Il ne doit surtout pas l'entendre.

Il ne sourit plus jamais maintenant qu'ils ont quitté la maison à la porte rouge, mais elle ne peut lui en vouloir. Elle-même ne sait si un jour elle parviendra à esquisser à nouveau un sourire sur ses lèvres.


	9. Arya I

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : aucun.

Rating : K.

Genre : Family/Humor.

Note : Neuvième texte du recueil écrit du point-de-vue d'Arya. Ce texte, c'est une grosse surprise. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire sur elle, c'est peut-être la première fois que ça arrive d'ailleurs, mais j'ai plutôt apprécié. Le texte a été écrit sur le thème _Dame_ donné durant les Nuits du FOF, en un peu plus d'une heure. J'ai un peu mordu parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur le site de la Garde de nuit à chercher des blasons. Apparemment, Arya déteste les cours d'héraldique. J'ai donc pris le thème à revers et illustrer quelques anecdotes données sur le site. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **Comme une dame**

Arya soupire et son bras retombe lourdement sur la table dans un bruit mat.

Elle a à peine le temps de se redresser sur sa chaise que déjà la septa la fixe d'un air noir, ce regard qui veut dire « mais qu'ai-je fait aux dieux pour mériter une élève aussi indisciplinée ? ». Arya hausse les épaules, mais, les coudes en évidence sur la table, se penche en avant pour regarder de plus près le blason que désigne leur septa : une pomme verte sur un champ d'or. Alors elle écarquille les yeux, avance tout son corps sur la table sous le regard courroucé de la septa et lève la main d'un geste si brusque qu'elle manque de renverser le bougeoir au centre de la table. Elle fait fi de l'agacement de ses camarades et murmure entre ses dents « moi, moi, moi » tout en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

Mais ses efforts sont vains car la septa ne daigne lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle l'entend dire de sa voix pincée et sévère « ce n'est pas comme ça que doit agir une dame ».

– Sansa, désigne la septa avec un sourire.

– Ce blason appartient à la maison Fossovoie pomme-verte, répond Sansa sur un ton assuré quoiqu'un peu hautain.

Cette dernière remarque, Arya la garde pour elle. Elle se renfrogne sur son siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Quelle est l'autre branche de la maison Fossovoie ?

– L'autre branche de la maison Fossovoie est la maison Fossovoie pomme-rouge qui est la plus ancienne des deux. La maison Fossovoie pomme-verte n'est apparue qu'à la suite d'un différend entre les deux cousins Steffon Fossovoie et Raymun Fossovoie sous le règne de Daeron II.

– Excellent ! s'exclame la septa.

Arya soupire de plus belle. Ça aussi, elle le savait.

– Même que Raymun a pris le parti de Ser Duncan le Grand, ajoute Arya.

Mais la septa ne l'écoute plus. Elle désigne un autre blason sur lequel une tête de renard est cerclée de fleurs.

Trop facile.

Arya lève à nouveau le bras, mais c'est une autre élève qui est interrogée. Son bras tombe mollement le long de son corps comme Arya en léthargie. Les noms défilent, les blasons aussi, sans qu'elle y prête vraiment attention. Le cours n'en finit pas.

Elle jette un œil dehors et entend les cris, de ses frères, et le bruit des épées en bois qui s'entrechoquent. Voilà qui serait plus utile – et aussi bien moins barbant. Ses frères aussi ont droit aux cours d'héraldique, mais aucun d'eux ne doit passer toute la matinée enfermé dans une tour et attendre désespérément que sonne les cloches de midi pour en être libéré.

Au moins, Arya pourra-t-elle monter à cheval cet après-midi – mais c'est une bien maigre consolation pour toutes ces heures de torture.

– Arya !

Elle sursaute et papillonne des yeux comme au sortir d'un rêve. Lentement, elle se tourne vers la septa qui pointe d'un doigt sévère un blason : mouettes blanches sur champ bleu.

Arya déglutit. Elle passe en revue les blasons tout autour à la recherche d'un indice, mais si elle reconnaît derrière une tortue et un navire aux voiles frappées d'un oignon deux maisons vassales des Baratheon, elle se demande bien ce que vient faire le blason des Redwyne à côté d'eux. Elle a déjà vu ce blason, elle en est certaine, mais son nom lui échappe.

Puis ses yeux s'arrêtent sur un autre blason, un peu plus haut : des mouettes blanches sur champ marron. Ses sourcils se froncent comme jamais.

C'est un coup bas de la septa qui, Arya est prête à y mettre sa main à couper, doit jubiler de la voir en difficulté.

Elle tente alors d'une petite voix :

– La maison Marsh ?

La septa grimace, Arya grimace elle aussi, mais ses camarades se murmurent à l'oreille.

– Sansa, peux-tu nous dire quel est le blason de la maison Marsh ?

Sansa obéit sans se faire prier, cet air supérieur toujours collé au visage :

– Le blason de la maison Marh est constitué de dix grenouilles vertes sur champ jaune.

– Que vous ne reconnaissiez pas la maison Hawick, passe encore, mais que vous ne connaissiez même pas les blasons des vassaux de votre père est intolérable, gronde la septa. Toute dame digne de ce nom doit connaître les blasons de Westeros, plus encore ceux des vassaux de son père.

Le cours reprend et après l'héraldique, c'est au tour de l'histoire de l'ennuyer.

Arya s'affale plus que de raison sur sa chaise, le menton enfoncé dans l'une de ses mains. Ses yeux se ferment à mesure que la septa parle. L'après-midi arrivera plus vite ainsi – et avec lui la liberté.

Les paroles de la septa viennent chatouiller ses oreilles en chuchotements lointains et irréguliers, comme le souffle du vent, et la berce.

Mais à peine les mots « vous pouvez sortir » sont-ils prononcés, qu'Arya s'éveille. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, ouvre la porte et dévale les escaliers.

Elle fait rapidement un tour en cuisine où son ami Mycah l'attend avec des morceaux de viande séchée et du pain qu'ils dévorent en vitesse, après quoi Arya le remercie et le quitte pour les écuries. Elle se glisse à l'intérieur, à l'abri du regard des palefreniers qui sont partis déjeuner et s'emparent d'une brosse à crinière. Elle salue chacun des chevaux qu'elle a appris à connaître depuis toute petite, puis s'arrête au fond de l'abri, devant le box d'un des plus vieux chevaux de son père. Petit et lourdaud, Enclume n'est plus monté que par les plus jeunes. Il n'a certes rien de l'élégance d'une jument en pleine fleur de l'âge, mais il est calme et docile et Arya, poids plume qu'elle est, n'a jamais cessé de le monter.

Elle passe la brosse dans sa crinière usée et lui raconte ses aventures de la matinée. Enclume, à l'écoute, remue les oreilles. Arya sort de sa poche une carotte chipée dans les cuisines et la lui offre. Elle ouvre le box et attrape la bride d'Enclume qui la suit sans protester. Quand elle le croisera, elle n'oubliera pas de remercier Tom le palefrenier qui, deux fois par semaine, prend le temps de préparer Enclume pour qu'elle puisse le monter.

A la sortie des écuries, Arya jette un œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne pour les surprendre. Elle ne va jamais bien loin sur le sentier, mais si ses parents l'apprenaient, les palefreniers se feraient rosser – et elle n'aurait plus le droit de monter Enclume à sa guise.

La voix libre, elle tire Enclume au-dehors.

Mais alors elle aperçoit une silhouette de dos d'abord qui finit par se retourner. Elle soupire en reconnaissant le regard sombre de son frère, Jon, qui lui sourit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Enclume ? Tu n'es pas censée prendre ton déjeuner à cette heure là ? fait-il remarquer.

– J'ai déjà mangé, dit-elle.

– Et Enclume ?

Arya regarde ses pieds et les jolis lacets qu'elle a fait ce matin même. Elle se rend compte alors qu'elle n'a même pas pris le temps de passer un pantalon.

– Je le monte, tente-t-elle avec une grimace qui allonge encore un peu plus son visage.

Jon ébouriffe ses cheveux, puis sans prévenir l'attrape sous les bras pour la soulever sans effort et l'aider à monter sur la selle. Arya agrippe la bride et passe ses pieds dans les étriers. Sa robe remonte haut sur ses jambes découvertes.

Sansa dirait qu'elle ne monte pas comme une dame doit monter, mais Sansa ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Elle n'a jamais aimé monter à cheval.

Arya s'en fiche pas mal, après tout, il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle peut correctement monter à cheval.

Elle remercie Jon qui lui murmure un dernier conseil _( « quoi que tu fasses … jamais … un seul mot … à Sansa » )_ et Arya s'éloigne sur le dos d'Enclume, le sourire aux lèvres.


	10. Samwell I

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : aucun.

Rating : K, mention de grossophobie.

Genre : Family/Angst.

Note : Dixième texte du recueil écrit du point-de-vue de Sam. La dernière Nuit du FOF m'aura finalement bien aidée avec ce recueil ! Le texte a été écrit en une heure exactement, sur le thème _Zut_. C'est un thème auquel je ne pensais pas pouvoir répondre. Il s'est avéré qu'il collait au texte que je voulais écrire sur Sam, j'en ai donc bien profité. Une fois encore j'ai utilisé le site de la Garde de la nuit pour les dates et les informations sur l'histoire des maisons de Westeros. J'ai inventé celle sur les frères Tarly rivaux durant la rébellion Feunoyr, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être une anecdote sympa. Aussi, je n'ai pas abordé la grossophobie de manière gratuite. C'est un peu une manière, en utilisant ce titre, de faire du mot _gros_ un adjectif comme un autre ( non pas, comme c'est presque toujours le cas, quelque chose de péjoratif ). C'est au moins ce que j'ai essayé de faire apparaître dans le texte. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 **Gros**

– En l'an 194, corrige son père et sa mère acquiesce sans un mot à l'autre bout de la table. C'est en l'an 194 qu'a eu lieu la première rébellion Feunoyr.

Les mots de Randyll Tarly font ordre en sa maison et il n'y a jamais eu personne pour le contester, aussi faux puissent-ils être.

– Mes ancêtres, _nos_ ancêtres, s'empresse-t-il de rectifier, se sont bien sûr alliés à la couronne, toujours fidèles, et ont aidé Leo Tyrell à repousser les rebelles dans le Bief.

Ce qu'omet de préciser son père c'est que Rickard Tarly, le frère de Randyll Tarly, seigneur de la maison Tarly à cette époque, dirigeait une grosse partie des troupes rebelles qui sévissaient dans le Bief.

– Cette fidélité à la couronne remonte sur des décennies dans l'histoire de notre maison, au tout début même du règne des Targaryen.

Randall Tarly, maître à sa table, coupe un énorme morceau de viande de cerf fraîchement chassé dans la journée et l'enfourne dans sa bouche. Tandis qu'il mâche et déglutit, sa famille reste pendue à ses lèvres, couverts en suspens au-dessus des assiettes, attendant qu'il finisse pour à leur tour se nourrir.

Il n'y a que Sam qui continue de manger.

– Lorsque Aegon le Conquérant décède, en 35 –

Encore raté.

– les rebelles sont nombreux, parmi eux et sans surprise se trouvaient des Dorniens. Ils ont tenté d'envahir Westeros, mais n'ont pu dépasser Corcolline car ser Samwell Tarly, monté lui-même au front, et ses troupes font battre en retraite ses traîtres de Dorniens. Samwell Tarly est resté dès lors un des grands héros de notre maison.

A l'entente de ce nom, Sam se recroqueville sur sa chaise comme pour essayer de disparaître.

– C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu as choisi d'appeler notre fils ainsi, se réjouit sa mère.

Sam lève les yeux et la voit sourire à son père qui en retour n'esquisse qu'une grimace et son regard sévère retombe sur lui.

– Oui, répondit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur Sam. Mais un nom ne fait pas tout. Aegon IV avait beau porter le nom de son ancêtre, il ne s'en est pour autant pas montré digne.

Cette fois-ci encore, lorsque Sam parvient à soutenir le regard de son père, c'est pour y voir tout le mépris, tout le dégoût qu'il éprouve à son égard.

Le choix d'Aegon _l'Indigne_ n'est pas anodin. Quand on ne fait pas référence aux scandales sexuels qui sont en grande partie à l'origine de la rébellion Feunoyr, c'est pour parler du physique disgracieux de l'homme : opulent, gras, obèse.

Gros, en un mot.

Sam n'a jamais été très proche de son père, réservant volontiers son éducation à des mestres et des maîtres d'armes – tandis qu'il s'autorise désormais des leçons particulières avec Dickon, son plus jeune frère. Il y a pourtant bien quelque chose qu'il s'est acharné à lui faire comprendre : Sam est gros.

Il n'y a aucun doute possible là-dessus. Quand quelqu'un emploie ce mot c'est à lui qu'on pense – quand on ne songe pas à Aegon _l'Indigne_ – et aux bouées autours de son ventre, à la chaire pendante sous son menton, à ses deux rondins de cuisse qui frottent toujours, peu importe la position dans laquelle il se met.

Sam est gros, de ses joues dodues à ses orteils tout ronds et ça n'a jamais plu à son père, sportif et fier à ses cinquante ans passés, qui n'a rien à envier à des chevaliers de moitié moins son âge.

Mais Sam a autant de points communs avec Aegon _l'Indigne_ que son père n'en a avec _l'Oeuf_.

Alors il laisse échapper un rire gêné et sans prévenir lâche :

– Zut.

Son père s'immobilise, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de la bouche. Après un moment pendant lequel le temps semble se suspendre, il la pose à côté de son assiette et dit :

– Pardon ?

Ce n'est rien du tout, rien qu'un tout petit « zut », ni de la colère, ni la rébellion, rien qu'un tout petit peu de dépit que Sam souhaite exprimer après tant d'années d'humiliation.

Mais c'est déjà trop, c'est s'opposer à son père et à son autorité.

Pourtant, il persiste et répète :

– Zut.

Son père reste calme, mais prend une teinte rouge qui n'annonce rien de bon.

– Zut, répète une troisième fois Sam et cette fois-ci, il doit se presser d'ajouter quelque chose avant que son père n'éclate et ne termine d'effrayer sa mère et ses sœurs qui déjà tremblent sur leurs chaises. Je viens de me souvenir. La première rébellion Feunoyr n'a pas eu lieu en 194, mais en 196.

Son père le fixe sans un mot. Le dégoût dans ses yeux se transforment en honte, puis en colère, mais il garde le silence, puis grogne une remarque incompréhensible avant de se remettre à manger.

Il ajoute tout de même avant la fin du repas :

– Non, la première rébellion Feunoyr a bien eu lieu en 194.

Sam s'excuse à demi-mot de s'être fourvoyé, mais il sait qu'il a raison.

Sam est gros, assurément, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il contesterait, mais malgré tout ce que peut dire et penser son père, Sam n'est pas qu'un couard amas de graisse. Il est un garçon intelligent qui aime les livres et est pourvu une prodigieuse mémoire. C'est presque un don qu'il possède et il ne laissera personne le lui retirer.


End file.
